User talk:PhazonAdictKraid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultraman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alien Guts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:31, August 16, 2011 Heya! I'm glad to see that you're this interested in my wiki! I like metroid too by the way :3 Hey, I really dont know who you are so i guess I wil have to reply here xD, I really love the Wiki and is awesome, I am a big Ultrman fan, and I tell you, I love Sci-Fi, thats why I love Metroid A LOT, is awesome.PhazonAdictKraid 22:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Heya again! In case my name doesn't appear, I am Tsuru12, the Administrator of this wiki... but I haven't been doing work recently. I'm glad to see that you like Images and putting them up, and I like your style too! Please help me with this wiki! If I knew how this thing worked, I would make you part of the staff! Sorry Oops, I've been doing stuff with my, other account. I normally work with stuff from wikimedia, but with wikia, one account counts for every wikia in history! It's frustrating! I'm Tsuru23, sorry about that. Yeah um, actually. Yeah Phazon, about saying that Ultraman Powered does need a (character) at the end is not entirely true. The show was called Ultraman powered in Japan. Teridax122 03:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Powered and Ultimate Hero It's easily if we keep Ultraman powered and Ultimate Hero seperate Hmmm... I completely agree with Goji73, keep them separate. As for how the show was named, this wiki already has an article named Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, so there is no need for the page Ultraman Powered (series) to exist.PhazonAdictKraid 18:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Ultramen I thought that the Ultramen made the Space Garrison after the mutation. I didn't write the article, I just added the pictures and edited the Note message, but I will fix that, even if I didn't do it. Thanks for the tip... whoever you are xD PhazonAdictKraid 03:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid It's me Teridax122 03:17, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh hey whats up? I just fixed the page and solved the mistake, thanks for noticing the mistake Captain :) PhazonAdictKraid 03:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Hey no problem.Teridax122 03:22, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cap, I would like you to watch the latest blog entry I made, maybe It cna be useful... PhazonAdictKraid 03:37, December 21, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Alright sure, I'll check it out. ThanksTeridax122 04:08, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Heya dude, liking the Weavel avatar... nice! By the way, your dislike of Ultraman Zero in no way offends me whatsoever and doesn't affect your position on the Wiki. I am no Tyrant. Now if you excuse me I am about to ban my bro... JUST kiddin!--Tsuru23-- 04:06, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hahahah thanks XD, and yeah I know that my big dislike at Ultraman Zero wont affect me at all, is just a personal taste, and what I said about your punishment to me for hating Zero was just joking xD. Hahaha I can't imagine you banning him lol, that would be crazy and somewhat epic hahahah xDDD PhazonAdictKraid 04:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Dstpan Where did you get the info for this guy.Teridax122 05:08, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Well I investigated as much as possible in the Internet about this rare movie, and I found a website where I could download the movie for free. However, the picture is from the Monster Archives for the moment, and you know, the movie is in Thailand and I dont understand about the story so much, so I searched for a review of the movie, and using it, I made the Hanuman and Dustpan pages. While searching more, I found out about Ultraman Millenium and other horrible things that Tsuburaya from Thailand did to Tsuburaya from Japan, to even claim they created the original Ultraman, they wanted to own Ultraman! PhazonAdictKraid 17:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Yeah I know aboat that, I do live in Tailand about 4 years at a time and saw all that merchandise. Tsuru12 even had a coloring book once, we burn it though.Teridax122 18:14, December 22, 2011 (UTC)